A Letter to my friends
by Lali-chan
Summary: Misao writtes a letter to her dead friends(Hannya and the others), and Aoshi finds it.
1. Letter

Letter to my friends  
  
In one of his usual trips to the graves of his friends, Aoshi found a letter, in the front of the envelope was written: To Hannya, Shikijo, Beshimi and Hyotokko. He recognized the letter as Misao's, and knew that it was a private letter, but he opened it anyway.  
  
"Dear Friends,  
  
When I was a little kid each one of you taught me something different. Hannya taught me kenpo, and I really thank you for being so persistent with me, Shikijo taught me how to hide, so it would be harder to Okina to find me after I prank him, it did came in hand, Beshimi taught me how to use kunais, and they're still my favorite weapon, Hyotokko, you helped me to hide my ki and to sense others ki's. But it wasn't only my ninja skills that you guys taught me, you helped me to grow as a person, and you helped me to decide what was right and wrong.  
  
I thank you for that. But I also have one thing to thank for, thank you for saving Aoshi's life, he may not understand now, why you did it, but I hope some day he will. I know that it wasn't only because he was your okashira, your leader, but it was a thank you. He saved your lifes at some point, he trained some of you, he helped you. He's a great guy, he just need to know that.  
  
I'll always miss you, but I hope you'll look out for all the oni, and help me to escape from Omasu and Okon when they want to put me in a kimono.  
  
Love,  
  
Misao-chan"  
  
Aoshi finished reading the letter and smiled, Misao had grew up, and maybe she was right, maybe his life was worthy. He couldn't trown his life way after so much effort from his dear friends. He placed the letter where he had found it and took a long way to the Aoiya, when he was close to the river, he felt Misao's ki, he looked at the river and saw her trying to walk against the flow, she walked two steps ahead and one back, then she tripped and went back a few meters, Aoshi almost tought in helping her, but she continued to walk for about 20 minutes in this ritual, then she got off the water. Soaked up and tired she let herself lay down in the grass. Aoshi put his coach on her.  
  
"You trained well, I'm proud, but you should change your clothes or you'll catch a cold." Aoshi had a begining of a smile in his lips, Misao nodded and got up. They walked together all the way back to the Aoiya.  
  
A/N: A short one, what do you think? Want reviews, please! R/R!!  
  
Kisses,  
  
Lali 


	2. Rain

This takes place a few weeks after Misao's letter, Aoshi's healing process go on as he remembers of a rainy day.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Aoshi or Misao, I don't own anything really... Just my sweet bed, It's 3:30 am... Argh!! Why inspiration always comes on these late/early hours?  
  
Chapter 2 - Won't play on the rain  
  
Shinomori Aoshi was only 15 years old when he took the position of Okashira of the famous ninja group Oniwabanshuu, he was young but every ninja would respect him as if he as very experient on his job. Besides he could never be considered a child if compared to the little Misao.  
  
Misao was an orfan, she had no family, as her grandfather died when she was five, but still she was a happy child, you could say that she was probably the happiest child on the whole planet. She liked to climb on trees, play on the roof, hide and seek on the florest. Everything that was even a little dangerous would immediatelly draw her attention.  
  
Now, Aoshi was 17 and Misao had 6 years old.  
  
Aoshi sighed, he had finally finished all the reports he had to do. He noticed the Aoi-ya was quiet, that was unusual, the usual would be screams and yells from Misao or the adults in the building because Misao had done something, either way, Misao was the cause, and if everything was quiet, Misao shoudn't be here. He looked at the window, it was a rainy day, could Misao be outside? She couldn't, right? Wrong, it was Misao he was thinking about!   
  
He took an umbrella and went to the gardners, the vision he saw the most beautiful thing in the world, Misao was dancing on the rain, eventually she would fell, but it would only make her laugh even more, when she saw Aoshi, she ran to him as fast as she could.  
  
"Came to join me, Aoshi-sama?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Not really, Misao-chan. I came because you can't keep yourself on the rain too much." Aoshi said lowering to her level, and keeping the umbrella on her head.  
  
"Why not? It's fun!" Misao said gigling.  
  
"Because you'll be sick! And I don't want you to be sick." Misao still didn't looked convinced. "If I asked you to go in, would you?" Misao nodded without even thinking. "Then, let's go." he picked her up, and she layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Misao-chan loves Aoshi-sama." she said yawning.  
  
"And Aoshi-sama loves Misao-chan." he said kissing her forehead.  
  
Next day, Misao woke up sick, Aoshi was training when Hannya came to tell him.  
  
"She's sick?" Aoshi asked worried "How is she?"  
  
"The fever is not high, she will be fine with a little rest. The problem is keeping her on bed." Hannya said almost smiling.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Aoshi answered the unspoken request of make Misao rest, after all it was already difficult to make her sleep at night, but then again, she would do almost anything that Aoshi asked her.  
  
When Aoshi got to Misao's room he almost laughed, Misao was running in the room waving her blanket like Shikijo was a bull, and he was playing the game 'cause with Misao he had learnt something very important, if you can win her, play with her. When Shikijo noticed Aoshi, he got up embarassed.  
  
"See you later, Misao. Hope you'll feel better." he nodded at Aoshi and left the room, Aoshi walked in.  
  
"You forgot to knock!" Misao warned him, Aoshi walked out and knocked a couple times on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Hm... Let me think..." She supported her head on her right hand to seem to be thinking. "Ok. Go ahead."  
  
"I heard you were sick." he said sitting close to her.  
  
"Well, they're wrong. I feel really good!" Misao said looking at him in the eyes which was something that almost nobody do. He placed his hand on her forehead gently.  
  
"Your forehead is hot, that means you're sick." Aoshi explained to her, she herself placed her hand on her forehead.  
  
"It means? Wow! Aoshi-sama you're really smart!" Misao said looking amazed.  
  
"Don't drop the subject, you should be resting!" he said.  
  
"But it's boring to stay in bed all daayyyyyy!! I don't want to be here all alone!" she said making a puppy face.  
  
"Want me to stay with you?" she nodded happyly "Then go to your futon." she layed on her futon.  
  
"Will you tell me a story?" Misao asked with her sweet voice, in a way that he couldn't deny anything to her.  
  
"Don't I always?" he cleared his throath "Once up a time, that was a very beautiful girl that loved many things, she loved to play with her friends, to play pranks on her family, to dance on the rain even knowing it was bad for her, she wanted to be a strong ninja when she grew up. Yet no one wanted her to grow, they wanted her to stay the way she were, happy, full of life, naive,... She had a wonderful gift to make smile the saddest person, and to melt a cold heart with a simple touch." he stopped noticing the girl asleep holding his hand tightly. He didn't left her side that day, he had promised not to. And nothing on the world would make him break a promise to the angel next to him.  
  
When Misao woke up her fever was gone and she told Aoshi she wouldn't play on the rain anymore, Aoshi just smiled at the girl and said to her that she was a good girl and he was proud of her.  
  
~^~Present~^~  
  
Misao had went to the temple to bring Aoshi some tea, but when she was almost leaving started to rain. She sighed and sat in front of Aoshi. Then, a old memory crossed her mind, she smiled at the memory and closed her eyes to relive it once again.  
  
"Why you're smiling at?" Aoshi asked cold as usual, but really curious about Misao's sudden smile.  
  
"I was remembering. Do you remember when you caught me dancing on the rain and I got sick, and I was mading Shikijo of a bull when you got on my room?" he nodded. "I remembered now because of the rain, I didn't know why but all these years no matter how I loved the rain I would always avoid her. Guess I kept my promise. The rain stopped, that's my cue. Goodbye." she said and left the rain and he heard her yell "Argh! I love the rain! But I hate puddles!"  
  
Now in the safety of the loneliness he too remembered, but he remembered of the story he told. About a girl who could make the saddest man smile and melt his cold heart. Without even knowing, Misao did what she wished. She had melt Aoshi.  
  
Now he had a thing to do about it.  
  
A/N: The last one was suppose to be a one shot, but some people asked me to go on, so I did. I may finish this with another chap. But I'm not so sure.  
  
This is for Mylla, tried to be just like you. Lots of details but far from your level.  
  
Isso é para a Mylla, tentei ser igual a você. Muitos detalhes mas longe do seu nível. ^-^  
  
Bye, and review!  
  
Lali 


	3. Unwell

Chap. 3 - Unwell  
  
Disclaimer: RK is not mine, okay? If it were I would have Aoshi by my side right now. And to me he would smile! I know... I don't make sense...  
  
A/N: Finally found a song that would match these two! Yeah!!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Misao woke up sleepy, she would love to stay on bed just more five minutes, but if she did it, Jiya would wake her up really earlier on the next day as punishment. She opened her eyes and saw a note next to her futon, she knew the handwriting even if she hadn't see it for so long, she got up quickly and reached for the note. Should she open?  
  
What would she find? A note of goodbye?  
  
She dropped the note still unopened. 'Come on, Misao. Don't be such a baby. If you don't open it, you will never know.' she said to herself, she grabbed the note once again, but she opened this time.  
  
"Misao,  
  
Meet me at the place we used to hang out when you were a child at noon. I have something to say.  
  
Aoshi."  
  
'That is something unexpected.' she thought, the note had let Misao speechless. She looked at her clock. 8:15. She had too much time to spare until noon, to get on the spot he was talking about on the forest would only take a couple minutes, and she would need just an hour to take a shower and get ready. So, she had to keep herself busy until 11.  
  
She kept the note on her favorite book and placed it at the end of a drawer, got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
For the next hours, Misao ate breakfast, trained, helped at the Aoi-ya, cleaned her bedroom and did all in her power to don't think about Aoshi. At eleven, Misao took a shower and dressed a clean cloth, she let her hair loose for once.  
  
She went to the place on the forest, when she got there she saw Aoshi with a blanket on the floor and a lot of good food in it.  
  
"I'm curious. What do you have to say?" Misao asked sitting in front of him.  
  
"First that you look very pretty today." she blushed.  
  
~All day staring at the ceiling   
  
Making friends with shadows on my wall   
  
All night hearing voices telling me   
  
That I should get some sleep   
  
Because tomorrow might be good for something~  
  
"I've been closed up for some time now. I tried to meditate to find peace, but all day I keep seeing Hannya and the others, and in the night I can't sleep even knowing that tomorrow might be good."  
  
~Hold on   
  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown   
  
And I don't know why~  
  
"It feels like I'm going crazy, I feel guilty, I feel sadness. How can I forget them? I just can't."  
  
~But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell   
  
I know right now you can't tell   
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see   
  
A different side of me   
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired   
  
I know right now you don't care   
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me   
  
And how I used to be...me ~  
  
"I know that I'm not well, but can you help me? Can you wait for me? Maybe I'll be able to come back, really come back. And then I'll be how I used to be me."  
  
~And I know, I know they've all been talking about me   
  
I can hear them whisper   
  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me   
  
Out of all the hours thinking   
  
Somehow I've lost my mind~  
  
"I also know that they are all talking about me. I can hear them whisper when I walk by. But I believe that I'll be fine, with you. I'll be fine if I'm with you. I can't deny any longer, Misao. I love you. When you were a child I loved you like a brother, I thought that you would always be a child, but you had grown, into a beautiful woman, I must add. You're stronger, smarter, prettier. What I felt for you before changed somewhere on the path. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. Will you forgive me?" Misao was surprise at first but little by little a huge smile grown on her face.  
  
"Yes. I love you Aoshi."  
  
"Will you be my wife, and stay with me forever?" he asked smiling.  
  
"You're smiling. Yes. I'll be your wife. And yes, I'll stay with you forever." She hugged him strongly. "I won't let you go, again."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
A/N: Aw... It's short... I didn't mean it to be short... Damn... But there is still an epilogue coming ok? Send me some reviews, ok? I want to know what you're thinking!  
  
Lots of love.  
  
Bye!  
  
Lali-chan 


End file.
